


Tired

by gladion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Also some spoilers, Gen, basically just gladion being emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladion/pseuds/gladion
Summary: It's been a long day and you're very tired.





	

It’s been a long day and you’re very tired.

For the past week, you’ve been running around doing another meaningless yet strenuous task for Team Skull. It’s not what you thought you’d spend your youth doing, but you need the money. The meager pay almost makes up for the exhausting jobs and abuse dealt by the grunts. If it weren’t for Guzma’s hospitality, you’d take your chances making a living elsewhere. Considering your luck, however, staying with Team Skull is the best option.

After finally completing your most recent assignment, you head to the Route 8 motel. The dingy furniture and carpet feel more like home to you than Aether "Paradise" ever did. You sigh softly and collapse onto your bed, completely drained. Null makes itself as comfortable as possible on the worn and flattened cushion nearby. You close your eyes.

But you can’t sleep.

What else did you expect?

Thoughts of your childhood float up to the surface of your mind. Thoughts of the cruelty you’ve faced from your mother, thoughts of the cruelty Lillie faced after you left. Thoughts of how you’ve spent so many years on your own. Always hungry, without reliable shelter, forced to do jobs you don’t want to do in order to get by. Thoughts of loneliness, and thoughts of what your future holds, assuming you have one. They’re racing to the surface now, desperate for air. You’re wide awake again, staring blankly at the bare wall in front of you. You didn’t notice until now that your nails were digging into your skin, hard enough to draw blood. You pull your hand away and eye the smeared specks of blood on your fingers. It isn’t comforting seeing what’s keeping you alive. Sometimes you wish you weren’t.

You force yourself up and shuffle over to the sink, but before you could get there, that… kid, Sun, is walking into your room.

Why is he here. 

“Hey, Gladion!” He says, smiling, without a care in the world. “I didn't know you were staying at the motel. What’s up?”

“Get out,” You say weakly. 

“What?” He studies your face for a few seconds, and the smile abruptly fades.

“Get out.” This time it's stronger, more menacing. The way you need to sound. Null growls in warning behind you.

“…O-okay, well, see you later...” He stammers as he turns sharply and leaves.

You stand still for several seconds, still in shock. How could you let someone see you in a state of vulnerability, after all the work you’ve put into making yourself seem strong and aloof? You grit your teeth and get to the sink. After washing the blood off your hand and arm, you look into the mirror and notice that you had also been crying.

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written anything before and this is horrendous im so sorry


End file.
